There are varied needs within the art for an operational voltage comparator in which the off-time is variable without affecting the on-time. There is also a need for such a circuit in which the off-time is not affected by the on-time. Thus, the need for a relaxation oscillator in which the on and off time are independently variable is presently recognized in the art and efforts at arriving at such a circuit have not presently met with commercial and operational success.